


can i hug you?

by chuulv



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, hug, sunhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuulv/pseuds/chuulv
Summary: everything - the black skirts
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 14





	can i hug you?

**Author's Note:**

> everything - the black skirts

‘sunwoo, can i hug you?’

the two boys turned to look at each other.  
seeing the confused expression on sunwoo’s face made haknyeon regret his words.

‘i mean... ah i shouldn’t have said tha-‘

his words were cut off by a a pair of arms making their way around him.

‘don’t ask next time’

‘okay’


End file.
